


Endless Desires

by TalleyBear



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Gavin Reed, Just Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Size Difference, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: A compilation of smut from my stories, that wasn't included in the actual story itself. There's little to no story, so look at the notes if you want to know what story it comes from. There will be more fandoms and relationships added but for now it's only DBH.*Smut may not be the best in quality, because the smut I write honestly feels a bit off. That's probably because I've never had sex, so be warned if you choose to read this.**I don't own DBH, any of its characters, nor do I own any of the fandoms or characters I add in the future. I do own my OCs, however.*
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Just Sex..? Gavin x Beth

**Author's Note:**

> This smut is one I decided against including in my story "Moving On", since I don't want to upload a chapter purely with the smut when some people just want the story.
> 
> Check it out, and it will help with understanding things about my OC: Beth.

* _Smut takes place when Beth goes to Gavin's apartment after agreeing to relieving stress with him._ *

•°•°•

//Just Sex..?//

Following behind Gavin as he unlocked his apartment door, Beth was greeted with a messy apartment. Not too messy, but messy enough for it to be Gavin's. A cat was lying on the couch, but Beth didn't get a chance to ask about it when Gavin shut the door and locked it. Her body was pressed against the door, and while she could easily overpower him, she decided to let him dominate her.

He clearly liked this idea, his lips pressing firmly against hers. His tongue entered her mouth as she offered little resistance, until she felt Gavin lifting her. Lifting her up bridal style, he carried her to his room and after shutting the door he lied her down on the bed. Beth wasn't submissive normally, even in normal situations, but right now all she wanted was to forget.

If that meant letting Gavin fuck her senseless, Beth was okay with it. Besides, if she wanted him to stop he wouldn't be able to continue, since all she would need is a tiny shove. She was much stronger than him, after all. "Fuck, princess..." She heard Gavin mutter as his lips pressed against her neck. Beth said nothing in response, resisting the urge to dig her fingers into his hair. Self control, even though she normally had it, could easily disappear if she didn't focus.

He allowed her to sit up so she could pull her sweater off. Unbuttoning her pale yellow button up shirt, Beth quickly slipped it off. Gavin helped with pulling her tank top over her head and tossing it on the ground. "Beautiful..." Gavin mumbled as he unclipped her bra and threw it on the ground. She didn't complain, grateful that he hadn't chosen to just rip her bra off. Beth honestly disagreed with the "beautiful" part, even with her illusions on, but she didn't voice it.

Even if she wanted to, him taking one of her nipples into his mouth would've stopped her. Instead, she just let out a moan as she enjoyed the sensation it gave her. Even when he scraped the nipple with his teeth, Beth felt nothing but pleasure. "Fuck, Gavin..." She moaned out, suddenly reaching a hand out to cup his crotch as he removed his mouth from her breast for a second. "Shit..!" Gavin cried out, clearly not prepared for her sudden action.

"I want you in my mouth." Beth suddenly told him, as she realized how big he was. He wasn't on the insane level of big, but he was still big enough that she would've struggled if she was still human. This was because, she didn't have to worry about breathing anymore. Gavin's face turned a little pink before he nodded, "P-please..." Smiling a little, Beth pushed him down onto the bed.

Moving in between his legs, Beth helped him slip his jeans off. Cupping him through his underwear, Beth knew that he would be a somewhat tight fit but she didn't care. Gavin once again moaned at her touch, and she finally slid his underwear down his legs and tossed it onto the ground. She took a moment to admire him but after a moment she moved one of her hands to stroke him.

The man gasped in response, his hips thrusting into her hand. A smile once again fell onto Beth's lips, before disappearing as she suddenly and quickly started taking him into her mouth. Almost immediately, she could feel Gavin's fingers tangling into her short blonde hair. Using his moans as encouragement, Beth took him deeper and deeper into her mouth until she was deepthroating him.

Gavin was moaning loudly, and he was now tugging at her hair. A bit more strength was used than she would've expected from a human, but Beth didn't mind. "B-Beth, Fuck..!" He yelled, whining as she started fondling his balls with one of her hands. Beth swallowed around him in response, causing him to let out a few more cusses. She heard him utter a warning but ignored it.

Not even a moment later, he was spilling his load down her throat. Beth swallowed some of it, even though she knew that it probably wasn't the best idea. Releasing him from her mouth, she could hear Gavin breathing harder than normal. "Can you.. sit on my face..?" Gavin questioned after his breathing had returned to close to normal. She nodded after a moment, deciding that it wouldn't do any harm to do so.

As she positioned herself over him, Beth didn't expect for him to suddenly insert a finger into her. Moaning in response, Beth gasped and dug her fingers into the sheets. While trying to keep her self control in check, Beth couldn't help but grip the sheets tightly as Gavin added his tongue. Another finger pressed inside of her, and Beth whimpered as his tongue flicked against her opening.

He pulled his fingers out after a moment, and Beth knew why as he suddenly fully committed to using his tongue to please her. It was certainly working, and Beth wasn't complaining as his hands gripped her now quivering thighs. Suddenly, she felt his tongue press against the bundle of nerves, causing her to nearly lose her balance. And that kind of thing never happened anymore.

Moaning loudly, Beth honestly wanted him to just fuck her. She didn't care what position, and she doubted that he would care either. "Gavin.. fuck me." She said firmly, and he paused in his movements. That's when she found herself flipped onto all fours, something that she couldn't comprehend how he had done it so quickly and easily. "Princess.. are you okay with anal..?" He suddenly asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

Beth froze for a second, turning her head to look back at him, "That's okay... Can we do it vaginally, afterward..?" She requested, as she heard him pulling off his shirt in jacket. Her ears easily picked up the small yes he answered with, and Beth shivered with anticipation as she felt his erection, somehow still amazingly hard, press against her ass. "Can you hand me that?" Gavin pointed to something on the nightstand, and Beth nodded.

It was lube and while Beth knew she wouldn't tear without it, it would still make things easier. Beth handed it to him, clenching her fingers in the sheets. After a moment, Gavin was finished preparing and slowly started pushing into her ass. Beth gasped, the feeling completely foreign to her. Even though Gavin didn't seem the type to go slow, he did, probably because he could tell that it was her first time trying anal sex.

Letting out a moan, Beth closed her eyes as he started to press in deeper. Gasping, Beth knew he fully in her when he stopped. It felt strange, since she hadn't ever even attempted anal anything. "Fuck..." She felt Gavin mutter as he laid a kiss on her back. "You can move." Beth informed him, even though she hadn't felt any pain to begin with. Gavin nodded, before pulling out of her except for the tip.

Beth whined as he pressed back in, honestly finding the slowness to not be appealing. "Go faster." She told him, unable to bear his slow pace. Glancing back at a chuckle, Beth's eyes widened slightly as she noticed the smirk appear on his lips. Right at that moment, not only could she feel him pull out and push back in quickly, she also felt his hips pushing against hers more harshly.

She knew that he couldn't do it too hard, since that would likely result in some broken things that should never be broken unless you're a sexual predator. Beth knew it would be fine, as long as she relaxed nothing should get broken. "Fuck..." She heard Gavin whisper, and she felt him slam back into her. His balls slapped against her ass with his now harsh movements. Beth gripped the sheets, letting out progressively louder moans at every thrust.

After a few more thrusts, she could feel his cum filling her ass. Gasping as he finally pulled out, Gavin turned her over. However, before he could even attempt to push into her slick entrance, she quickly pushed him down. Beth moved to sit on his lap, "My turn." She muttered into his ear. Grabbing his penis, Beth positioned it. She pushed her hips down, taking him into her. Gavin moaned, reaching up one hand to rest on her waist and the other to cup one of her breasts.

Beth didn't take long to have him fully inside of her, gasping at the feeling. He squeezed her breast as he was now fully sheathed inside of her. She moaned in response, before lifting up her hips and pushing them back down. Her fingers gripped into his arms, and she gasped as she felt him brush against her spot. Gavin, seeming to realize, purposely snapped his hips up in order to hit that spot again. In response, she kissed him firmly.

Gavin seemed to get bored of being on bottom, and he pushed her onto her back. Despite what she had previously planned, Beth allowed it. He was now pushing hard and fast into her, his fingers gripping her thighs tightly. After a moment, Gavin removed a hand from her thigh to her clit, and he started playing with it while simultaneously thrusting into her.

"Gavin..!" Beth called out, whimpering as he pressed his lips against her stomach. The man seemed to now be fully concentrating on each thrust, besides his occasional kissed to her stomach and chest. Beth couldn't even speak at this point, overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She never expected for Gavin to cause this kind of pleasure, but she also knew that assumptions weren't a good standard to live by.

"Beth..." Gavin moaned out, before pressing his lips against hers once again. She kissed him back, nearly screaming as now every one of his thrusts were now hitting her sweet spot. Beth kind of regretted saying it would just be one time thing right before they got to his apartment, but she could always reconsider. Even then, Beth couldn't allow it to be anything but sex. She was sure that all it was to Gavin, and she would enjoy it while she could.

In the end though, she could never forget.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's a bit weird, since smut isn't really something I'm good at writing at. I may write a Gavin story at some point, but I haven't decided anything yet._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	2. One Last Time... Beth x Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth makes a promise to make Connor deviate again after his demise at Jericho. She's successful; however, the situation quickly escalates into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): Vaginal fingering and vaginal sex.*
> 
> This is a bit lighter on the smut than the previous chapter, but I might make a part two to it if you want.

* _I've Decided to do oneshots in this that may have a little bit of connection with my stories or not. I'd also be willing to do requests, if people want that._ *

* _This is in an alternate version of Just a Machine: where Connor deviates early, but is killed by soldiers at Jericho. Beth tries to make him deviate again, which gives an unexpected result._ *

•°•°•

//One Last Time//

She shivered, the slight warmth from the sweater not enough to keep her from feeling the chill. Beth shut the rooftop door behind her, locking it just in case anyone tried to follow her. Looking towards the railing, she spotted a lone figure- a familiar figure. He was couched: with one knee on the ground. A sniper rifle was being held by him, and he was looking through the scope.

Part of her wondered if he had noticed her presence but if he had, he did nothing to indicate it. Her voice caught in her throat as she attempted to speak. Beth knew she couldn't stay silent, if she did.. Markus would die. She also knew that Connor would not miss. "Connor..." Despite her attempt to say more, she only managed to mutter his name.

His head tilted at that, and he turned his head slightly in her direction. "Stay out of this, Detective." Beth winced at that, the coldness in his voice sending a chill down her spine. "Connor.. you shouldn't do this... Please put down the rifle..." She pleaded, taking a few steps toward him. "You know I can't do that. Just leave and go to your father. I'm stopping this." His voice was not the one that she had grown to love. It was cold, unfeeling, and firm.

"You know I can't do that."

He almost seemed to be annoyed now, "You are interfering with my mission. Leave now or I'll take action." Beth had started pulling out her gun before he had even responded. Letting a sigh, she raised the gun to point it at him. "Step away from the ledge." She ordered, and Connor appeared to be frustrated at this before standing up and turning to face her. Being a foot taller than her, along with being an android, Connor would easily beat her in a fight if it came down to it.

"Are you going to shoot me? I thought you said that I'm alive." No, this was not Connor. It could not be. Connor would never be this cruel to her.. then again, the death had caused him to not be deviant anymore. It would not surprise her if Cyberlife had basically reset him in terms of deviancy. "You are, Connor... That's why you need to drop the gun and come with me... I don't want to hurt you." Beth admitted.

She was unconditionally in love with him, despite the fact that she had not to long ago denied it. Connor clearly felt something for her too, why else would he had deviated for her. Beth could never bring herself to actually pull the trigger. Even if she did, she knew that she would not have the heart to shoot him anywhere lethal. It would likely result in her death, since Connor did not seem to be too merciful at the moment.

"I'm a machine, Beth. I always accomplish my mission."

His LED was swirling both yellow and blue as he looked down at her. Beth scoffed at him before speaking, "You're saying that your mission was have sex with me?" He almost looked taken aback by that. Connor set the rifle down and leaned it against the railing. "No. My mission was to stop deviants at any cost... My predecessor failed at this." He stated, and he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Connor..."

He shrugged at her, "I'm not a deviant, Beth. Hurting you is something I'll prevent but only if you'll stop interfering with my mission." Beth almost thought he was bluffing. She was too attached to him for him to risk leaving her alive. Connor also knew that she was stubborn as hell, and she was not just going to give up. "Connor, I have a question." He tilted his head at her, LED now only spinning yellow.

"Do you remember when we.. were alive together..? Every moment we spent together..? Or did it.. mean nothing to you..?"

Connor was silent, indicating that he was considering it. She looked down, "I.. I love you, Connor... We've only known each other a few months, but I know that for sure now... I... I should have protected you back at Jericho.. maybe then, you wouldn't be like this..." He stared at her, his LED now circling red along with the yellow. Beth looked up at him, before flinching as she realized that he had moved closer.

"I..."

She let out a sigh before holstering her gun. Bringing herself to shoot him would be nearly impossible to accomplish. Unless he attacked her, but she was not sure that she could even do it then. "Let me do something... Please?" Despite his silence, Connor finally nodded at her. His LED was now buzzing full on red, and Beth knew that he was struggling with something.

The height difference made it a bit difficult, but Beth still managed to lean up and press her lips against his. He froze at that, his eyes widening slightly. Beth simply closed her eyes, trying to desperately get a reaction out out of him. At first, he did not respond. Instead, he stood there stiffly. She almost wanted to give up at that point, her hopes nearly disappearing at his lack of response.

Just as she thought she had broke her promise to Markus, Connor started moving against her. A soft gasp left her as he started kissing her back, one of his hands resting on the small of her back. Her fingers quickly twisted themselves into his soft hair, before she felt him pull away. His eyes had softened significantly, and his LED was now blue. "Connor, are you..?" At his nod, Beth felt a bit of relief hit her.

She was hugging him before he could even say a word. "Connor, you're back..." She mumbled into his clothed chest, her arms moving to wrap themselves around his middle. He rested his chin on top of her head for a moment, his arms wrapping around her in return. After a moment- that felt like it did not last long enough for either of them- they pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry, Beth." He suddenly apologized.

Beth looked up at him, "For what..?" The blonde questioned, her eyes meeting his. "For many things... For putting you in danger at Jericho... For getting killed... And for letting myself be controlled by Cyberlife again..." He explained, guilt heavily present in his facial expression. Shaking her head at him, Beth reached a hand up to brush against his face. When he leaned down a little, she fully placed the hand on his face and rubbed her thumb over his LED.

"You don't need to apologize... It is unnecessary.. especially considering that it wasn't your fault..." She told him, before leaning up to kiss him again. Unlike the previous kiss, this one quickly became heated. He even bit down on her bottom lip, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. Beth let out a moan at that, and she reached down to grip the lapels of his jacket tightly.

To be honest, Beth had not even noticed that he had started moving her. She allowed, shivering as she felt her back get pressed against a wall. The kiss had become fiery almost, and Beth nearly whimpered as he suddenly pulled away. His lips did not stray far, as he almost immediately started pressing kisses against her neck and throat. Connor even gave a light nip to her collarbone, after he had moved her shirt a little to allow for better access.

"Connor..." She said his name softly, while simultaneously moving her fingers into his hair. Connor hummed against her in response, before she felt his fingers at the top button of her shirt. Beth refused to argue with him, the pleasure she was already getting was not enough. Then, he started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing the tank top underneath. Letting out a sigh, he pulled away from her before motioning for her to take her sweater, shirt, and tank top off.

Beth did as asked, shivering at the chilly air. He didn't leave her skin cold for long though, pressing kisses all over her now naked- outside of her bra- upper half and moving his hands all over. Before long she found herself on the ground with him hovering over her, and his jacket lying underneath her. Despite the cold, he somehow managed to keep her warm. Even more so when he took her bra off and he took one of her nipples into his warm mouth.

She gasped in response, his name once again leaving her lips. "F-fuck..." Beth muttered, before moaned as she felt him take most of her breast- what he could fit at least- into his mouth. At this point, she was not even aware of her surroundings outside of him anymore. To be honest, she was done with the foreplay despite the fact that it had only just began. "Connor, fuck, I need you." She managed to get out, and Connor paused in his actions.

Connor pulled his mouth away from her breast and looked up at her. "Wh-what.. are you sure..?" She gave a quick nod, desperate to just get on with it. Beth felt him tug down her pants and underwear, before he did the same to herself. His shirt ended up underneath her as well. He used his fingers to make sure she was adequately prepared. Once he was sure, Beth felt him align himself with her entrance.

Sensing his slight hesitation, Beth wrapped her legs around his waist and started pulling him until the tip of his manhood breached her entrance. Connor froze for a second, but as a moan released from her lips, he started pushing further into her until he was finally fully inside of her. He leaned down to kiss her, his hips stilling in order to allow her time to adjust.

"F-fuck... Pl-please.. move."

Connor seemed a bit worried at that but did as she asked. Rearing his hips back, he quickly pushed back in before setting a rough but slow pace. She seemed to enjoy that, and theirs cries of pleasure were muffled by each others' mouths. It felt like it would never end, and Beth wished that she could stay like this forever.

When it was over, Beth pulled on her clothes after kissing him. He did the same but instead of pulling his jacket on, he placed it over her shoulders. Beth glanced up at him, "Thanks..." He nodded, his LED swirling a calm blue. Connor suddenly spoke, "What do we do now..?" He asked and honestly sounded like he genuinely had no clue.

She gave a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't know... I just know that you need to go to Markus..." Connor looked down at her, his eyes widening. "You're coming with me, right?" The android questioned, worry falling over his expression. Beth shook her head, "I want to but..." She trailed off, unable to finish her statement as her eyes looked at something over his shoulder .

The slight widening of her eyes indicated that she saw something, but she quickly spoke before he could look. "You need to leave, Connor... I want to go see my father first. I'll meet with you in front of 'Chicken Feed', okay? I'll text you when I get there." He almost looked hesitant but simply let out a sigh and nodded at her. "Okay.. be careful." He told her, pecking her on the lips once before leaving her on the roof.

Connor was a good distance from the building when a sound from that direction caught his attention. It sounded.. like a gunshot. Despite his worries; however, Connor continued walking in the direction of Markus and his followers. Something made him feel bad about his decision to ignore the sound, but he did not think about it now.

Right now, he just needed to get to Markus.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _How was that? If you want to request anything, just do it in the comments. The only ship I wouldn't be willing to write is Hank x Connor( Unless it's platonic). Also, you can suggest things outside of DBH; however, I recommend only requesting for a fandom that is in the tags for this story. If you ask for a new fandom to be included, just know that I might not do it. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


End file.
